


the sound of fireworks

by masuzu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Summer Festival, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzu/pseuds/masuzu
Summary: for some reason, i can hear my heartbeat over the sound of the fireworks...





	the sound of fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> i love misakanon sm....,,, it's such a valid and pure ship. anyways, here's a misakanon fic. maybe ill write more bandori fics but i have no inspiration like all the time :')
> 
> also i can't think up of a title as usual ;v; so i just chose something random

"I hope I'm going in the right direction..." Kanon murmurs as she heads near the designated location. "I can't wait for the festival." The Hello, Happy World band decided to go to a local summer festival to wind off after a successful live and Kanon got dressed in a nice light blue yukata with indigo flowers for the occasion.

"Kano-chan-senpai, we're over here!"

Kanon turns her head to see Hagumi, waving excitedly, with Kaoru and Misaki in the distance. "Oh!" She hurries to the trio and stops in front of them. "Sorry, am I late?"

"Nope, you're right on time!" Hagumi answers.

"Hagumi-chan, you look cute," Kanon says sweetly as she looks at Hagumi's orange yukata with yellow sunflowers.

"You look cute as well!" Hagumi chirps back.

"I agree, Kanon-san, you look great," Misaki comments.

After hearing Misaki's statement, Kanon's cheeks blooms into a light shade of pink. "T-thank you." Hearing Misaki saying that makes her heart flutter a moment for some reason.

"Both of you kittens are as cute as a button. Ah, your cuteness is dazzling me," Kaoru says.

"Kaoru-san, Misaki-chan, you two didn't dress up?" Kanon turns to the other two people who didn't dress up.

"Nope, I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing," Misaki replies.

"No, just seeing you two dressed up is enough for me," Kaoru answers.

"Ah, guys!" A cheerful voice speaks up and Kanon instantly knows who the voice belongs to.

The rest of the band turns to see their leader rushing up to them, in a red yukata with yellow swirls, with her three bodyguards trailing behind.

"Should we go?" Kokoro says with eyes dazzling.

"Kokoro-sama, we hope you enjoy the festival," One of the bodyguard speaks up and she turns to the group. "Kitazawa-sama, Seta-sama, Matsubara-sama, and Okusawa-sama, we also sincerely hope you enjoy the festival as well."

"To the festival!" Kokoro cheers.

.

"Fuee..." Kanon mumbles as she sees the festival is packed with lots of people. "It's crowded."

"Alright, everyone, make sure not to leave ea--" Misaki starts but Kokoro's gasp cuts her off.

"This is so exciting! I'm gonna try out all the food stalls!" Kokoro declares as she rushes into the crowds.

"Ooh, count me in, I want to play all the games, too!" Hagumi joins in, disappearing as well.

"Hmm, as Shakespeare said, if food be the music of love, eat on. How fleeting," Kaoru nods approvingly before following the hyperactive duo.

"I don't think that's how it goes!" Misaki yells and she looks exasperated. "Great, just as I was about to say not to get separated, they all left."

"It's ok, Misaki-chan, let them have their fun," Kanon giggles. "Let's enjoy the festival with the two of us."

Misaki agrees with a smile. "Let's, Kanon-san."

.

"The festival is almost over," Misaki takes a look at her watch. "We should meet up pretty soon."

"That was fun. I even got some things," Kanon says happily as she shifts her penguin mask to the side and plays with her jellyfish-patterned water balloon yoyo.

"Anyways--" Misaki begins but stops when she hears an announcement.

"Good evening to everyone. Don't leave yet as we still have one last surprise in store," The announcer said. "Be sure to look forward to the fireworks in about 20 minutes. We hope you all enjoyed your festival experience and thank you for coming."

"Fireworks?" Misaki looks confused. "But the program didn't say anything about fireworks..." She trails off as she sees a crowd of black-suited people, carrying large boxes, walking ahead.

"...Oh," Misaki says after a pause after realization dawns on her.

Kanon giggles. "Do you want to see the fireworks?"

"Sure, but it's gonna be tough," Misaki scans the packed crowd ahead of her. "We should--"

For the third time, Misaki never got to finish her sentence as a wave of people from behind pours into the already tight crowd.

Kanon squeals in surprise as she finds herself being pushed along the wave. "M-Misaki-chan!"

"Kanon-san!" Kanon could hear Misaki's faint yell of her name.

Kanon tries to weave out of the crowd but the people that were surrounding her made it seem impossible. She could only walk, following the pace of the crowd. She then feels like she just tripped over a rock because the next thing she knew, she's on the hard ground. She winces in pain but she ignores it, choosing to stand up and trying to leave the crowd. Fresh tears springs to her eyes. She could feel a wave of dizziness washing over her. This tight crowd is making her feel uncomfortable and she desperately wants to leave. Maybe, this was a bad idea but she really wanted to see the fireworks with Misaki.

"Misaki-chan..." Kanon whimpers and as if on cue, a hand reaches out from nowhere to grasp her own hand. "Eh?" The hand tugs on her hand and Kanon finds herself popping out of the crowd and into a set of arms.

"I'm so sorry that it took so long, Kanon-san!" A familiar voice instantly brings Kanon to tears, brimming with relief. "We should stay by the side for now. But that was scary, right?"

"Yes, but thank you for saving me," Kanon says softly. The warmth of Misaki's body is comforting her as she gently grips the back of Misaki's sweater with her hands. She wants to stay like this, hugging Misaki forever.

Misaki sighs with relief and she notices that her arms were around Kanon. "Ah, sorry." She drops her arms but not before hesitating for a split second.

Kanon shakes her head. "It's okay." She lets go of Misaki with a light blush, and sees that Misaki is blushing as well.

The two stays in a comfortable silence until Misaki exclaims. "Ah, the fireworks! We have to go to a better place to see it. Come on, Kanon-san."

"Oh, yes," Kanon begins to quickly walk but she stops when she feels a faint sting of pain. "Huh?" She looks down and she sees a bright red spot on her right ankle. She hesitantly touches it and quickly withdraws her hand, wincing.

"What's wrong, Kanon-san?" Misaki realizes that Kanon wasn't following her and she turns around to stop in front of her. Her eyes trails down and it widens. "Are you okay?! What happened?"

"I tripped and I think I sprained it when I was trapped in the crowd...fue..." Kanon answers as she sits down on a box by a stall.

"And I really wanted to see the fireworks, too..." Kanon mutters. "You can go ahead, Misaki-chan. I'll just...wait here for you and the others. I should be okay as long as I sit down and not move much."

Misaki looks torn at her limited options.

"The fireworks will start in ten minutes. Gather around in the meadow!" The announcement blares to life. "Don't miss it!"

"Misaki-chan, shouldn't you get going?" Kanon questions.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind," Misaki says, a determined look on her face. "You really want to see the fireworks, right? Then, I'll make that happen."

Kanon finds herself being swept up into a princess carry by Misaki. "Eh?!"

"Please hang on tightly, Kanon-san, I'll make sure we'll get to see the fireworks together," Misaki declares and she starts running into the forest that was on the outskirts of where the festival was taking place.

"Misaki-chan, where are we going?" Kanon wraps her arms around Misaki's neck to secure herself.

"I think I know a spot where we can get a good look," Misaki responds as she hops over a fallen tree. "Ah, there's the stairs." She runs up a set of stairs on a hill and Kanon gasps with wonder when they reached the top.

It was a small spot that overlooked the green meadow and river below. Railings was in built in place and there was a small sign that read "Be careful!". In the distance was the city, lit up by numerous of colored lights in the dark. The stars above twinkled in the dark blue sky.

"Wow, was there a spot like this? I didn't knew," Kanon says in amazement.

"I didn't knew either until I stumbled here by accident," Misaki gently places Kanon down on the bench and sits down besides her.

"Thank you so much, Misaki-chan. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to see it," Kanon says. She's so grateful that she feels like her thanks aren't enough.

"It's fine, no big deal," Misaki laughs. "Like I said, I want to see it with you. But the fireworks should be starting pretty soon."

As if on cue, the first fireworks goes up in various colors of blue followed by numerous fireworks in a myriad of colors and shapes.

"Wow, the fireworks are so pretty...wait, huh?" Misaki did a double take. "Is that our band name? I can't believe Kokoro made a firework out of our band name!"

 _I know I'm supposed to be watching the fireworks although I can't concentrate but..._ Kanon thinks as she takes a look at Misaki, face illuminated by the distant fireworks and a satisfied smile on her lips. She places her hand over her heart and she's glad that Misaki can't see her red face in the dark.

_For some reason, I can hear my heartbeat over the sound of the fireworks..._


End file.
